


as a dog does

by TrisB



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/M, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-05
Updated: 2006-04-05
Packaged: 2017-10-29 04:41:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/315939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrisB/pseuds/TrisB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I want to know, Dr. Shepherd, who taught you that you deserve the treatment of a dog."</p>
            </blockquote>





	as a dog does

They're on their third drink each and Joe is beginning to cast them shifty looks when Alex leans over, strokes his thumb over the curve of his stein, and asks her which it is.

"Which what?" Addison responds loudly, fighting against the outer din and the inner rush of alcohol to her brain. It's been a day.

"Your mom or your dad," he says, and smirks a little, like he always does. "I want to know, Dr. Shepherd, who taught you that you deserve the treatment of a dog."

She takes a moment.

"What are you talking about? I'm a fucking princess. Rub my feet, intern. And Joe! Newcastle." She smiles, going for devilish and unconcerned. "Please."

Alex withdraws, then, and dips into his own drink. "I guess that's it, then. Treated like shit with all the trappings of royalty. That's gotta be from your dad."

"Shut up, Karev."

"Well, sure. You marry some dreamboat who couldn't care less, but the brownstone is nice and shiny, so if this isn't love, what is? Get tired of it for a day and go for the man who clearly actually loves you, but then you return to to the husband who doesn't love you, never will, and treats you like shit because if it's with a smile and good hair it can't be that bad, right? Why should he come out and actually admit that he wears his _ass_ for a _hat_ when you blame yourself for his passive aggression and choose the mild-mannered degradation over the guy who'll actually come out and say what he means, since after all, you were raised to believe that honesty is for the common folk? Jesus Christ. I fuckin' hate dads."

"Karev, you're out of line."

"Sorry. I just haven't mastered the art of pretending to be nice while being an asshole quite yet. I'll let you know."

"Karev."

"Seriously. Have you ever met a good one? No, because I don't think they exist."

"Alex," says Addison, wondering at herself. "You don't know my father. You should be glad you don't know my father. At this juncture my father would probably hurt you, to say nothing of my husband."

He takes a sip that looks awfully like a shrug.

"And I don't know how or what you know about me and Mark and Derek —"

"You know about me and Izzie?"

"Yes."

"You know about Izzie and Denny?"

"Yes."

"How do you know?"

"She's my intern, Karev —"

"You're my boss."

Addison nods sideways and sighs. "Okay, fair enough, Seattle Grace is like junior high but with more blood. That doesn't make your opinion any more valid. Intern, boss. We clear?"

"Crystal."

"Great. Buy me another drink." If he's going to wait until she's drunk enough to not argue when he starts telling the truth, damned if she's not going to get anything out of it.

So she does, because he does, and Joe looks less nervous, which is probably the very best sign of all that the evening's earlier loose rapport is shot a dozen ways to hell. Addison tries to pay for her tab and loses, and as Alex stands in the doorway with her while she waits for her cab, he leans in again with a dip of his jaw, wool lapels brushing in the cold.

"Dr. Shepherd."

"Yes, Karev."

"I don't doubt that Dr. Shepherd has many redeeming qualities. I know he's an excellent surgeon. I truly do not give a damn."

His inclined head closes on hers with a kiss that is rude in its tenderness; presumptuous and simple. Even that he can't manage to make less than pugnacious, but the Emerald City seems to shake with it anyhow. In her mind Addison can see Derek shaking his head and walking away, unsurprised, so she kisses Alex back roughly, and manages to keep the world upright.

It doesn't last long.

"But I respect you, so I'll say this once," Alex continues, no longer meeting her eyes.

"Get over it. Find someone honest enough to be a dick to your face and leave no doubt who's at fault. Get it the hell out of your system." He rubs the back of his head and turns his back on her, returning towards the bar. "And then get someone who deserves you. This is ridiculous."

Addison stands in the doorway still and ignores Joe's exasperated stare boring into her back. Alex is ordering his final drink for the night. She can taste his last one on her tongue.


End file.
